Alcohol's Effects
by Monster April
Summary: Do Kyungsoo si gadis pemalu yang menyukai rekan kerjanya, sekaligus teman masa sekolahnya, Kim Jongin. Malam itu perusahaan mengadakan pesta, lalu Kyungsoo mabuk... Dan siapa yang menyangka mabuknya Kyungsoo akan membawa gadis itu berakhir telanjang bersama Jongin diranjang? /Bad summary!/GS/NC/KAISOO/Review and, you SIDER! HUSH PLEASE !


**Alchohol Effect?**

By Adetya L. Maharani

.

**Main Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Kim Jongin (Namja)

**Other** :

Byun Baekhyun (y)

Park Chanyeol (n)

Zhang Yixing (y)

.

**Rated M**(ature)

.

Drama/Romance(?)

.

**W**(arning) :

GS FOR ALL UKE, TYPOs, OOC, NC/LIME, GAJE, NGAWUR dsb.

**ΠΠ_88_ΠΠ**

**.**

"Malam ini aku akan pergi ke pesta yang di adakan kantor disebuah kafe, Baek. Jadi maaf untuk pesta pastanya, tidak seharusnya kita menunda itu sampai besok..."

Kyungsoo nampak sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan digunakannya malam itu, tapi sebenarnya itu hanya sekedar memilih satu warna kemeja yang akan dia gunakan malam ini. Kyungsoo menatap satu dress cantik berwarna biru yang berjejer diantara kemeja-kemeja miliknya, tapi kemudian Ia mengenggeleng dan meraih dress itu untuk kembali disimpannya ke lemari.

Kyungsoo bergumam lirih, "Dia tidak mungkin melirikmu, Kyungsoo..." kedua mata bulat dibalik kacamatanya itu menatap sedih kearah cermin yang memantulkan sosoknya yang berambut hitam sedada.

Kyungsoo kemudian beralih kembali kearah ponselnya yang masih tersambung dengan Baekhyun diatas ranjang. Ia mengerutkan kening, kenapa Baekhyun tak juga menjawab?

Ia meraih ponselnya dan mematikan _loudpeaker _lalu menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga miliknya. "Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo meraih kemeja berwarna putih pilihannya, membawanya kehadapan meja rias. Kyungsoo menajamkan pendengarannya ketika mendengar suara-suara aneh dari seberang sana.

"Baek..."

_"...halo Kyungsoo_!"

Kerutan Kyungsoo hilang seketika mendengar suara baritone itu, "Chanyeol?!" Serunya kemudian.

Lalu sebuah kekehan terdengar, "_Kyungsoo-ya! Jangan khawatir soal Baekhyun... Hehehe. Dia asyik bersamaku..."_

Dan Kyungsoo dapat mendengar jeritan Baekhyun dari sana, dia terkikik geli, "_Kyung, maaf... hehehe_." Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawa hambarnya, "_Kudengar Luhan juga tidak pergi ya?"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil dan mulai menyisir rambutnya, "Iya, Luhan sedang pergi ke pernikahan kakaknya Sehun. Sudahlah jangan pikirkan aku... urusi saja si tiang itu. Eh, bukankah seharusnya dia masih di Singapura? Kapan dia datang?"

_"Tidak tahu... Baru saja tiba-tiba dia ada didepan pintu kamar apartemenku dengan boneka besar. Aku baru saja menyeludupkan orang gila dikamarku, Kyung!"_

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengarnya, tapi itu hanya sebentar, yeoja itu kemudian berhenti menyisir rambutnya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Menilik dia itu seperti apa sih. Dari Rambut hitam sedada, sepasang mata yang bening bulat, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir kissablenya yang merah alami.

Tidak buruk juga.

Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo selalu tidak percaya diri dengan semua ini? Banyak yang mengatakan dia tidak jelek, bahkan dia sangat cantik, hanya saja mereka mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo punya masalah dalam berpenampilan. Tapi Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti, dia memangnya harus apa pada penampilannya?

Toh, semuanya percuma jika Jongin tetap tidak akan tertarik padanya, kan?

Jongin? Ya, Kim Jongin. Namja yang yang bekerja satu perusahaan dengannya. Namja berkulit _tan _dengan tubuhnya yang tegap dan wajahnya yang... oh Ya Tuhan... dia sangat tampan!

Dan Kyungsoo menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Bahkan Ia mencintai dan menginginkan namja itu.

Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Dia tetaplah Do Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan tertutup. Kyungsoo yang dikenal sebagai gadis pemalu yang pintar dan rajin bekerja. Semua orang dikantor menyukainya, menyayanginya, termasuk Jongin. Tapi, Kyungsoo selalu berharap Jongin bisa memandangnya lebih dari pandangan orang lain padanya. Bolehkah?

_"Kyung?"_

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang Baek chagy. Bersenang-senanglah bersama Chanyeol ne... pai~"

_"Ah arraseo Kekeke... Baiklah, hati-hati ne, dan jangan menyentuh alkohol terlalu banyak. Semoga pestamu menyenangkan ya? Dan oh! Cobalah untuk mendekati Jongin malam ini!"_

Kyungsoo terbatuk mendengar Baekhyun menyebut nyebut Jongin, "Yak!"

_"Kekeke, sudahlah... Pai~" __**piiip.**_

Kyungsoo cemberut saat melihat sambungannya sudah diputus Baekhyun. Bisa dibilang sih kalau Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu perasaannya pada Kim Jongin... tapi mungkin sih... Toh, sebenarnya terlalu terlihat jelas kalau Kyungsoo menyukai Kim Jongin. Jadi ada banyak kemungkinan beberapa orang menyadari itu. Atau itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum? Eh?

Kalau ya, apakah Jongin juga tau?

Tak lama setelah menaruh ponselnya, Kyungsoo berdiri dan kembali menatap pantulan tubuhnya dicermin, lalu Ia melepaskan kacamata berbingkainya dari sana. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ternyata benar, dia tidak begitu buruk.

Tangannya yang ramping terulur untuk meraih tali jubah handuk yang menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya, melucutinya dan membiarkannya luruh dilantai. Dan saat itu kita dapat melihat pantulan seorang dewi yang sangat cantik dicermin.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang berwarna putih sewarna susu, kedua lengan putih yang ramping dan cantik, bentuk pinggangnya yang ramping dan tinggi, dan paha serta kaki jenjangnya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Kita tahu satu hal lagi sekarang, Kyungsoo bukan hanya cantik, tapi juga seksi.

Kyungsoo lalu menyentuh sepasang payudaranya yang menggantung indah. Begitu bulat dan penuh. Nipple yang pink begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Kemudian Ia sedikit berbalik untuk melihat bentuk tubuh belakangnya yang indah, bokongnya yang mulus dan padat. Sangat sempurna.

_Drrrtt..._

Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin kearah ponselnya yang tadi Ia lemparkan keatas ranjang. Ia kemudian duduk dipinggiran ranjang, tubuhnya mengejang seketika melihat deretan nama pemanggil dilayar ponselnya.

Kim Jongin.

Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar saat Ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

Suara bass itu mengalun indah menyapu pendengarannya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, dia merasa menjadi panas dalam sekejap hanya karena mendengar suara berat milik namja itu.

"Ye-yeoboseyo Jo-Jongin-sshi. Ada apa?" Suaranya sedikit bergetar, semoga saja Jongin tidak menyadari itu. Ia lalu memandangi tubuhnya kembali dari cermin, kemudian tangannya beralih menyentuh nipplenya yang kini mengeras. Ya Tuhan... sebesar inikah suara Jongin berpengaruh?

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya nikmat saat tangannya sendiri mencubiti kecil nipple _pink _miliknya.

"_Ah, Yixing noona bilang kau juga belum pergi. Benar?"_

"Euhh, I-iya, benar. Hm."

Kyungsoo sedikit meringis saat pikiran liarnya kini membayangkan Jongin sedang menyentuhnya sekarang. Menungganginya dari atas dengan gagah. Oh tidak, jangan bodoh!

"_Oh, baiklah... aku sudah dalam perjalanan. Aku akan menjemputmu dalam sepuluh menit. Bersiap-siaplah."_

Dan saat panggilan itubterputus, saat itulah Kyungsoo langsung panik dan kalut memakai pakaiannya secepat kilat milik Chen.

Ya Tuhan, Jongin akan menjemputnya!

.

.88.

.

"Terimakasih Jongin-sshi..."

Jongin tersenyum tampan dan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo gemas, mereka baru saja sampai dari tempat parkir, karena mobil Jongin datang paling akhir, mobilnya mendapat tempat paling ujung dan lumayan jauh dari kafe yang memang sudah penuh dengan mobil seniornya yang hadir.

Kyungsoo terus saja membisu gugup selama perjalanan. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan yeoja itu sampai-samai wajahnya merona selama itu. "Ya, santai saja..." jawab Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut. Wajahnya memerah melihat penampilan Jongin dengan kemeja biru santainya yang terlihat keren. Namja itu benar-benar terlihat maskulin dan sangat tampan. Membuat jiwa kewanitaan Kyungsoo muncul tiba-tiba, menginginkan namja itu untuk Ia raih diranjang bersamanya. Ah, tidak... mungkin saja semua wanita berpikiran sama denganya terhadap Jongin, tentu saja. Sementara Jongin dengan penampilan kerennya, Kyungsoo sendiri tetap dengan pakaian khasnya pergi ke kantor, kemeja putih longgar modern dengan jeans biru yang pas membentuk kaki jenjangnya yang mungil, rambut dikuncir kuda, dan jangan lupakan kacamata berbingkainya.

Kemudian keduanya masuk bersama ke dalam kafe. Sudah banyak yang datang disana, senior-senior mereka... Ya, diantara mereka semua, Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah yang termuda.

Yixing yang menyadari kedatangan mereka langsung menghampiri keduanya. Yeoja atasan Kyungsoo dan Jongin itu tampak cantik dengan dress hijau yang membuatnya tampak anggun dan seksi.

"Ck, harusnya kau datang ke rumahku dulu sebelum pergi. Lihat, ini pesta sayang... bukan rapat."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan Eonni-nya itu, apalagi Ia dapat mendengar Jongin yang ikut terkekeh. Ia lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi paling ujung, sementara Jongin berada disampingnya dan samping Zitao.

Dan Pesta pun berlangsung dengan sangat meriah. Semua orang bernyanyi dan menari dengan riang, mereka semua tampak begitu menikmati pesta akhir tahun itu.

Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu nampak murung dan lebih diam dari biasanya. Tidak mengobrol dan lebih menyibukkan diri dengan minumannya, daripada harus ikut dalam obrolan dimana Jongin terlihat sangat dekat sekali dengan Zitao.

Ya, semenjak mereka sampai dan Jongin duduk diantaranya dan Zitao, namja itu nampak sangat akrab dan terus mengobrol dan tertawa begitu dekat dengan gadis asal Cina yang cantik itu. Kyungsoo sangat sangat sangatlah cemburu melihatnya, oh tentu saja, Ish!

Jadi, Kyungsoo lebih memilih melampiaskannya dengan minum dan minum. Di luar kendalinya, entah sudah berapa gelas yang Kyungsoo habiskan. Yang pasti yeoja itu sudah teler dan tampak sangat mabuk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum aneh dan menutup matanya berat, kepalanya Ia taruh ke atas meja. Pesta masih berlangsung dengan meriah, tapi untuk sesaat para anggota pesta beralih memusatkan perhatian mereka pada si mungil Kyungsoo yang sudah tampak mabuk tak berdaya.

Jongin yang berada disampingnya segera menumpukan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo, menggoncang tubuh mungil itu dengan pelan. "Kyungsoo-ya? Kyungsoo?"

Nihil. Yeoja itu benar-benar sudah mabuk berat. Mengingat bagaimana Kyungsoo sangat mudah mabuk, dan dia baru saja minum banyak. Pantaslah jika dia langsung teler.

Yixing langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeriksanya dengan khawatir, "Dia benar-benar mabuk. Ya Tuhan, aku lupa dia itu mudah sekali mabuk. Dia minum berapa banyak?" Tanyanya pada anak lelaki hitam terdekat.

Jongin hanya menggeleng polos membuat Yixing mendecih sebal, "Kau ini bagaimana sih!" Jongin hanya terheran melihat Yixing yang malah sewot padanya.

"Ya sudah, aku akan mengantarkannya! Sini..." Yixing sudah akan meraih tubuh mungil itu dari pelukan Jongin. Tapi pemuda yang merengkuh Kyungsoo itu menghentikannya.

"Biarkan aku saja..."

Yixing melirik Jongin masih dengan tatapan sebalnya, "Ya sudah... sana!" Suruhnya galak.

Dan Jonginpun menggendong Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, membawanya keluar kafe meninggalkan pesta yang kembali meriah. Dan ketika tubuh keduanya menghilang dari pintu masuk, sebuah senyuman misterius terbentuk dibibir milik Yixing,

"Semoga kau beruntung sayang..." gumamnya pelan.

.

Jongin sedikit geli saat merasakan nafas Kyungsoo yang berderu diceruk lehernya. Dan Ia terkekeh saat mendengar racauan-racauan tak jelas yang Kyungsoo keluarkan, Ia mengeluh mulai dari harga daging sapi yang kini makin mahal, keinginannya untuk membeli mobil, sampai tentang kencan buta yang selalu dipersiapkan Ibunya setiap minggu. Dan Kyungsoo bercerita bahwa Ia hampir saja dicabuli oleh yang terakhir,

"Aku tidak melaporkannya, karena aku tahu dia anak teman Ibuku. Jadi ya sudah... Aku hanya menonjoknya dua kali dan menyiramnya dengan jus strawberry-ku! Ugh," racau Kyungsoo benar-benar menirukan caranya meninju, membuat langkah Jongin sedikit oleng. Namja itu hanya diam saat mendengarkan bagian itu. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat marah.

Tapi saat Kyungsoo kembali tertidur, Jongin malah menjadi panas dingin sendiri ketika gadis bermata bulat itu mengeratkan pegangannya dan merapatkan tubuh mungilnya yang berisi. Menaruh kepalanya kebahu tegap Jongin. Membuat dada miliknya yang lumayan besar menempel hangat dipunggung Jongin.

Jongin jadi kesal sendiri kenapa tempat parkir terasa menjadi begitu lebih jauh. Tapi penyiksaannya sedikit mereda saat mereka sampai dimobilnya, dengan cepat Jongin membuka pintu kemudi dan menurunkan Kyungsoo dengan lembut lalu memasukkannya kedalam mobil.

Dengan perasaan berdebar Jongin memasukkan tubuhnya lalu memasangkan _seltbelt_ untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah selesai, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda itu, Ia malah memberhentikan tubuhnya lebih lama untuk memandangi Kyungsoo yang terlelap dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik ikatan rambut kuda Kyungsoo yang membuat gadis ini tak nyaman. Dia tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang menggeliat resah. Sangat imut karena kacamatanya melorot, Jongin segera memperbaikinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo melenguh tertahan membuat jantung Jongin makin melompat-lompat dan berkeringat dingin, padahal dia hanya ingin menikmati wajah malaikat Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa sekarang Ia jadi ingin sekali mencium dan mengeksplor bibir setengah terbuka milik yeoja ini? Tapi, tidak, tidak... Dia tidak boleh mencuri ciuman disaat orang sedang mabuk. Jongin menggeleng atas pemikirannya, tapi semuanya menjadi hancur ketika Kyungsoo dalam lelapnya menggesek-gesekkan tangannya didada hingga membuat dua kancing teratas kemeja miliknya terbuka, membuat tanktop hitam yang ketat akan payudara itu menyembul terlihat oleh mata Jongin.

Kyungsoo tampaknya kepanasaan. Dan itu buruk karena membuat Jongin ikut-ikutan panas juga.

Namja tampan itu reflek saja menjauh dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan itu malah membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu mobil. Ia meringis sakit, wajahnya memerah antara malu dan... terangsang?

Ya, sesuatu sudah mengeras dan membuatnya sesak dibawah sana. Ugh.

Jongin segera menutup pintu Kyungsoo dan memasuki kursi kemudi, membawa Kyungsoo secepat mungkin untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Mencoba fokus mengemudi dan tidak terganggu oleh Kyungsoo yang terus mengerang dan bergerak agresif disampingnya.

Tapi kemudian Ia memberhentikan mobilnya ditengah jalanan yang sepi, menepok jidatnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih saja beradegan panas dibawah alam sadarnya dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memasukkannya kedalam apartemen? Jika pemiliknya saja mabuk begini."

Jongin menelan ludah. Mempertimbangkan pilihan-pilihan yang bisa membuatnya mati. Jongin merutuki kebodohannya, tau begini biarkan saja Yixing yang mengantar Kyungsoo kalau begitu.

Dan pilihannya jatuh pada pilihan beresiko. Yaitu membawa gadis ini pulang ke apartemennya yang memiliki dua kamar.

Jongin meyakinkan dirinya, "Ini mudah... Aku hanya perlu menidurkannya dikamar tamu dan mengantarkannya besok pagi. Ini mudah Jongin... ya, mudah."

Ini mudah. Ya... tapi sepertinya _milikmu _berkata lain Kim Jongin.

.

88

.

Jongin turun dari mobilnya, Ia lalu membuka pintu Kyungsoo dan mencoba meraih Kyungsoo kedalam gendongannya. Tapi Jongin menjadi kaget sendiri melihat Kyungsoo yang kini membuka matanya sayu dan menatapnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Jongin mencoba mengabaikan itu, Ia menggendong Kyungsoo dipunggungnya dan membawanya memasuki lift.

Jongin meringis saat Kyungsoo yang sekarang bangun, tapi tetap dalam pengaruh alkohol menggesek-gesekkan payudaranya yang sedikit terbuka kepunggung Jongin. Kyungsoo terkikik kecil dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Ia kemudian mengeratkan pegangannya dan memeluk Jongin erat.

"Kau... jahat!" Bisik Kyungsoo pelan, Jongin mencoba bersabar saat Kyungsoo memainkan telinga kanannya.

"Kyung... kumohon.. berhentilah.." pinta Jongin frustasi. Jujur saja, Jongin merasa tergoda dengan semua ini. Tapi tidak jika Kyungsoo dalam pengaruh alkohol, ia tidak mau melakukan apapun.

Kyungsoo cemberut mendengar itu, "Memangnya apa yang salah?" Kyungsoo kemudian meniupi telinga Jongin, "Ini menyenangkan Jongin..."

Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengar kenyataan Kyungsoo yang sadar sedang bersamanya. Tapi Ia mengabaikan itu dan dalam hati ia terus merutuki lantai 11 yang menjadi terasa begitu jauh.

Ting!

Jongin bersyukur dalam hati. Ia segera mengeluarkan tubuh mereka keluar lift, membuka kamar nomor 223 dan masuk dengan buru-buru.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar tamu dengan susah payah, tentu saja susah karena Kyungsoo yang terus-terusan menggodanya dipunggungnya. Karena kesusahan, Jongin ikut menubrukkan dirinya keatas kasur. Memuat mereka terduduk dengan posisi Kyungsoo yang masih menempel dipunggung Jongin.

"Kyung, le-lepas..."

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya keleher Jongin, "Ani... Aku tidak mau..."

Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah, merasakan tubuh depan Kyungsoo yang masih setia bertengger di punggungnya meski mereka kini sudah duduk diatas kasur. Benar-benar kurang ajar.

"Kau harus beristirahat Kyung..." Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari bahunya dengan perlahan. Mencoba mengendalikan dirinya walaupun _junior_ miliknya sudah benar-benar bangun dan harus segera di_jinakkan_. Setelah berhasil Jongin berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo yang kini memasang wajah memberengut imut.

Bibir seksinya mengerucut membuat Jongin harus berdo'a kepada Tuhan agar bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memakan gadis polos dihadapannya detik ini juga.

"Tidurlah... Aku akan mengambilkan air hangat untukmu." Jawab Jongin, mencoba tetap tenang.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, Ia menjegal lengan Jongin dengan kuat. "Kyung aku harus mengambilkan air hangat agar kau lebih baik."

"Tidak mau..."

"Kyung..."

"Ani, aku.."

"Kyungsoo..."

"Baiklah, tapi cium aku..."

Jongin rasa jantungnya baru saja terlempar sekarang. Apa-apaan Kyungsoo? Yeoja ini benar-benar sangat 'mengerikan' saat mabuk! Oh ayolah... Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo! Itu sama saja kau membangunkan makhluk buas dan minta dibunuh!

"Ayooo~~"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, Ia tidak bisa! Kalau sampai Ia melakukannya, Ia takut tidak bisa berhenti dan Kyungsoo bisa habi...

_**...CUP!**_

Mata elang Jongin membulat sempurna saat bibir yang sejak tadi menggodanya kini bertengger rapat dibibir miliknya. Mengecupnya berkali-kali, membuatnya tahu betapa hangat dan lembutnya bibir milik seorang Kyungsoo.

_**Cup! Cup! Cup!**_

Tak lama, hanya setengah menit. Tidak ada yang lebih, hanya kecupan berkali-kali yang Kyungsoo serangkan padanya. Tapi jujur, itu cukup membuat Jongin panas hanya karena Kyungsoo, si gadis _innocent_ yang melakukannya.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Jongin yang mengo bak orang kehilangan otak. Kyungsoo kemudian kembali mendekat dan mengecup bibir tebal milik Jongin, memberi satu hisapan intim disana dan kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya yang berpakaian menggoda; kemeja yang dua kancingnya tebuka membuat bahu putih itu terekspose sebelah, jangan lupakan rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakkan sensual.

Kyungsoo tertawa imut karena melihat wajah Jongin, mungkin. Jongin yang masih terbengong langsung tersadar dan terlihat gelagapan, membuat Kyungsoo makin tertawa.

"A-ak-aku..."

"Hahaha..."

Jongin terdiam sesaat, melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tertawa begitu lepas. Dia... sangat cantik. Walaupun kacamata berbingkai itu sedikit berembun akibat nafas mereka yang sempat beradu tadi.

"Lihat, _adikmu_ bangun Jonginnie! Hahaha..."

Jongin terkejut, ia segera menelengkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk dengan frontal oleh telunjuk Kyungsoo. Ya Ampun! Celananya benar-benar terlihat penuh!

Jongin buru-buru bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan kamar itu, walaupun pendengarannya masih bisa menangkap suara tawa Kyungsoo yang begitu merdu.

Jongin membawa tubuhnya ke dapur, Ia merutuki _milik_nya yang membuatnya malu setengah hidup dihadapan orang mabuk. Oh Ya Tuhan, Jongin mohon semoga Kyungsoo bisa lupa dengan hal ini besok.

Jongin berjongkok didepan kulkas, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu kulkas, Ia menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya dinginnya kulkas bisa mengurangi SEDIKIT rasa panasnya.

Setelah tiga puluh lima menit merenung panjang didepan kulkas, Jongin akhirnya kembali bangkit dan mengambil gelas lalu mengisinya dengan air hangat.

Ia meringis sebelum melangkah kembali ke kamar Tamu, "Seharusnya kau mengerti, kenapa tidak juga mengecil, eoh? Mau mempermalukaknku?" Sewot Jongin kearah selangkang miliknya yang menyembul.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamar, Jongin terdiam sesaat. Ia berdo'a dulu pada Tuhan, dan menarik oksigen semampunya, sebelum dia tidak bisa bernafas di dalam sana.

Tepat saat Ia akan meraih gagang pintu kamar, kamar itu sudah dibuka duluan dari dalam. Jongin reflek mundur karena kaget dan membuat air hangatnya sedikit tumpah mengenai kemejanya.

"Aih, panas..." Jongin segera menaruh gelasnya ke meja kecil disampingnya, dan mencoba mengeringakan kemejanya dengan tangan.

Tapi Jongin tersadar, Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum menggoda kearahnya dipintu kamar, lalu gadis itu Mendekatinya dan... hey!

Kemana perginya jeans biru itu?

"Kyung... Ce-celanamu..."

Oh Ya ampun... Jongin ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat. Melihat bagaimana kaki mulus Kyungsoo terekspose dengan jelasnya, dan _underwear _hitam itu yang... ARGHT! IA PASTI AKAN GILA!

Dan Setelah tubuh mungil itu sampai dihadapan Jongin, Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan imut, Ia menaruh tangan mungilnya di area kemeja Jongin yang basah.

"Bajumu basah, Jongin-sshi..." lirih Kyungsoo dan mengelus perut Jongin dari luar. Jongin tanpa sadar meringis merasakannya.

Jongin menahan nafas saat wajah cantik Kyungsoo menengadah tepat beberapa senti dihadapannya. Matanya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata bulat bening itu. Ini pertama kalinya... tanpa kacama tebal yang bertengger disana. Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat... sangat... sangat cantik!

Dan Jongin merasakan jantungnya meronta-ronta ingin keluar menembus tulang rusuknya. Oh, Ini tidak baik.

"Jadi... _kita_ harus segera membukanya..." Kyungsoo merendahkan pandangannya, menatap gundukan diantara selangkang Jongin, "...nanti _kau_ bisa sakit." Dan tangan mungil itu dengan berani mengelus _milik _Jongin dari luar, membuat sang pemilik mengerang tak mencegah

"Eughh... Kyunghheh.."

Dan setelah itu, pertahanan Jongin langsung hancur seketika. Jongin kehilangan akal sehat dan moralnya, Jongin tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi, dan Jongin bahkan lupa dengan do'anya pada Tuhan tadi.

Masa bodoh. Yang menjadi prioritas otak, nafsu dan hatinya adalah; Ia menginginkan Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya sekarang.

Jongin dengan tiba-tiba mendorong Kyungsoo ketembok, menatap mata itu dengan pandangan buasnya sekarang. Kyungsoo telah benar-benar membuat makhluk buas dalam tubuh Jongin bangun sekarang.

Pemuda itu segera menyambar bibir merah itu dengan ganas. Mengemutnya mengulumnya dengan kuat, seperti Ia baru saja menemukan madu termanis yang ada didunia. Tangan Jongin merangkak kebawah, mengelusi sesuatu dibalik underwear hitam itu sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya kebalik kemeja putih acak-acakkan itu.

Dada bulat milik Kyungsoo lah yang ternyata diincarnya. Pemuda tampan itu melepaskan tautannya, menatap Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah dengan dalam... mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi lalu tersenyum tampan. Kyungsoo membalas senyuman itu dengan sayu.

Jongin meremas payudara Kyungsoo dari dalam dengan gemas, gadis itu tampak mendesah frustasi dan merapatkan tubuhnya terus ke tembok. Jongin memandangi wajah frustasi itu dan tersenyum menang. Ia merasa berhasil memabalas denadam untuk yang tadi.

"Tehruss ahhahmnh, Jongin-sshi... jangan... jangan berhentihh.."

Jongin memainkan nipple Kyungsoo yang mengeras, memilinnya kecil membuat gadis itu melompat ditempat, Ia terkekeh saat tangannya kesenangan mencubiti nipple yang menghasilkan desahan Kyungsoo itu.

Jongin mengeluarkan tangannya, Kyungsoo lalu menatapnya kecewa, merasa kehilangan tangan-tangan yang sedang mengajak payudaranya bermain.

"Jongiiinsshi~" Kyungsoo merengek manja, dan Jongin suka itu... Mendengarnya semakin membuat Jongin bersemangat.

"Kita lakukan didalam Kyung," Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dari depan, Ia menggendong Kyungsoo dengan tubuh saling berhadapan, Kyungsoo dengan mengerti melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggul Jongin dan langsung menerjang leher pemuda itu dengan bibirnya. Menghujaninya gigitan dan hisapan yang membuat leher itu membiru.

Jongin tersenyum puas dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo. Apalagi ketika yeoja itu berhasil menanggalkan kemejanya sehingga sekarang Jongin telah topless.

Namja itu mendudukkan Kyungsoo di meja rias yang ada dikamar itu, Sedangkan Ia tetap berdiri dihadapannya. Ia terdiam, mencoba menikmati apa yang dilakukan mulut basah itu terhadap lehernya.

"Eunghh... Kyunghh... Kau sshh..ugh, Shhialan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum menang, Ia tahu Jongin sangat suka bagian Ia mengulum cuping miliknya. Ia kemudian menghisapnya beberapa kali sebelum membebaskan cuping itu dari penyiksaan.

"Telanjangi aku..."

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku ingin menonton. Bukankah kau sejak awal sudah menggodaku, eoh? Bertanggungjawablah dan lucuti semuanya dengan baik."

Kyungsoo cemberut mendengarnya, "Kau akan menyesal..."

Jongin duduk santai di kursi yang ada dihadapan meja rias, Ia mulai menonton ketika tangan-tangan mungil itu membuka kancing-kancing kemeja dengan perlahan, jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang terus menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sayunya, senyuman menggoda dan sesekali mengulum jari-jarinya sendiri.

Kemeja itu berhasil ditunggalkan, dan Jongin sudah terengah-engah dengan selangkang menyembul ditempatnya. Dengan gusar namja itu segera menerjang Kyungsoo dan menyingkapkan tanktop hitam itu hingga kedua buah dada Kyungsoo terlihat bersama bra hitamnya.

Jongin terdiam dengan nafas memburu, pandangannya tak lepas dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya berbikini.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Kyungsoo nampak sedikit gugup. Gadis itu dengan segera mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dari pandangan Jongin dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya.

Bisa dibilang Kyungsoo sejak tadi berani menggoda Jongin karena kedoknya yang dibawah pengaruh alkohol, Ia juga sebenarnya menahan setengah mati rasa gugupnya dengan berpikiran bahwa Ia harus percaya diri. Dan Kyungsoo pikir Jongin akan menyukai itu, tapi melihat Jongin yang hanya menatapnya diam, Kyungsoo merasa kepercayaan dirinya hancur detik itu juga.

"A-aku ta-tau tubuhku em..." Kyungsoo menunduk gugup, "...jelek. a-aku..."

Jongin segera menyingkirkan lengan mungil itu dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, hm?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng saat bahunya dicengkram halus oleh pemuda dihadapannya, "Kau... tak langsung menyentuhku..." lirihnya penuh nada kecewa.

Jongin tertawa keras mendengar alasannya. Oh apakah Kyungsoo Polosnya sudah kembali? Apakah gadis ini sudah tak mabuk lagi?

"Ke-kenapa?" Mata bulat itu memancarkan penasaran.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengusap satu tetes keringat yang mengalir didahi Kyungsoo, Ia merasa lebih santai setelah kejadian ini, tapi kita bisa menjamin Kyungsoo lah yang kini semakin tegang, "Kau cantik sayang... Aku hanya sedang menikmati pahatan Tuhan disini."

Aku mulai meragukan Kyungsoo itu masih mabuk, yah. Oh ayolah... adakah orang yang masih memikirkan penampilannya saat dibawah pengaruh alkhol? Dengan wajah memerah seperti itu?

"Kau mau aku membuktikannya?" Tawar Jongin yang disambut tatapan bulat Kyungsoo yang penasaran.

Jongin kembali meraih tubuh mungil itu mengudara, mendudukkannya dikursi kaca rias, diatas pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang. Entahlah, padahal dia tadi dengan berani menggoda namja ini, tapi kalau diperlakukan dengan lembut begini... Oh Ya Tuhan...

"Lihat disana..." bisik Jongin dari samping kanan ceruk leher Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menahan nafas dan menuruti arah telunjuk Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan panasnya nafas Jongin dilehernya. Mereka berdua lalu memandangi pantulan tubuh mereka di cermin.

Jongin tersenyum tenang, dan itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo untuk lebih santai.

"Kau melihatnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, merapikan rambut Kyungsoo hingga wajah cantik itu makin terlihat dicermin. Jongin membelai wajah Kyungsoo lembut, mengusapkan tangannya pada bibir menggoda itu.

"Kau sangat cantik Kyungsoo," Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, Ia mengecup pipi tembam Kyungsoo dengan lembut, meyakinkan. Sementara Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati. "Bukalah matamu dan tatap matamu yang indah itu, hidungmu, dan juga bibirmu." Kyungsoo menurut dan melakukannya.

Jongin menurunkan tangannya kebahu mungil itu, mengusapnya dan meraih jari-jari Kyungsoo dengan perlahan, "Lihatlah bagaimana punyamu ini terbentuk begitu sempurna Kyung..." Jongin mengendus bahu itu yang menguarkan wangi strawberry khas Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin yang kini mulai membuka kaitan bra miliknya dari cermin, dan saat berhasil, Jongin segera membebaskan benda favoritnya dengan membuang bra hitam itu ke lantai. Kyungsoo tertegun saat tangan besar itu menyentuh dan menangkup payudaranya dengan begitu pas. Jongin mengusap benda kenyal itu sesaat sebelum memperlihatkannya pada cermin, agar Kyungsoo tahu bahwa, "Punyamu yang terbaik," Jongin meremas itu sekali dengan gemas, membuat Kyungsoo mengerang "Eungghh," dipangkuannya, namja itu lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan santai, "Kenyal, besar, dan hangat."

Lalu tangan Jongin merangkak kebawah, mengelus perut ramping Kyungsoo dengan intim, membuat sang empu menggeliat tak tenang. "Perut dan pinggangmu yang tinggi dan ramping," tangannya berjalan semakin ke bawah, ke paha milik Kyungsoo, "...juga pahamu yang mulus dan jenjang." Jongin mengelus itu dengan kalem, sementara Kyungsoo harus mendesah beberapa kali karena tangan nakal itu telah mendekati sesuatu miliknya yang paling _sensitive_.

Jongin dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dicermin, keringat yang mengucur, juga nafasnya yang memburu, membuat tubuhnya naik turun dengan erotis. Yeoja itu menatap matanya dengan sayu dari cermin.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya?"

"Y-ya, akuh... percaya, Jongin-sshi."

Jongin terdiam sesaat setelah Kyungsoo menjawab barusan, lalu satu senyuman jahil terbentuk dibibir kissable miliknya. "Kurasa aku belum menuntaskan tentang semua kesempurnaanmu..."

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo memasang mata bulatnya, membuat Jongin makin bersemangat. Tangan besarnya dengan tiba-tiba menarik paksa kain terakhir yang menutupi kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Srak!

"Kyaah!"

Berhasil. Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Wajahya makin memanas dan tubuhnya terasa mengejang seketika. Ia sekarang full naked!

Namja itu membuka kaki Kyungsoo yang tadi dirapatkan oleh sang pemilik, "Kau harus tahu, Kyung..." Jongin mengusap bibir kewanitaan Kyungsoo lembut, Kyungsoo tampak menggeliat dipangkuan Jongin, Yeoja itu sudah sangat terangsang, apalagi dengan kejantanan Jongin yang terus menusuknya dari dalam celana Jongin. Namja itu lalu memasukkan satu jari telunjuknya kedalam liang Kyungsoo tanpa peringatan. "Kalau lubangmu juga... ugh, sempit." Jongin langsung meng-_in-out_-kan jarinya cepat, tanpa pemanasan.

Padahal Jongin sendiri tahu, kalau Kyungsoo masih _virgin_.

"Akhh... Jonghiinn, hemmppmm.. haahhh sa-sakithh.." Kyungsoo mendongkakkan wajahnya saat jari panjang itu bertambah tiga, membobol kewanitaannya yang masih suci. Tangan Kyungsoo bertumpu pada lutut Jongin agar tidak terjatuh karena terbuai nikmat, Jongin sendiri tampak sibuk mengocok jari-jarinya kelubang Kyungsoo.

Ia nampak berkeringat dingin hanya karena membayangkan bagaimana _juniornya _masuk dan dijepit dengan sempit dan hangat.

Jongin mengehentikan jari-jari liarnya dan segera menggendong Kyungsoo keatas ranjang. Membaringkan yeoja itu yang tampak sangat memerah dan seksi dalam kungkungannya. Dengan secepat kilat namja itu langsung menurunkan zippernya dan membebaskan _j_unior besarnya yang sudah berdiri tegang. Kyungsoo memerah menyaksikan milik Jongin yang teracung gagah dihadapannya, ini adalah moment pertama Kyungsoo, wajarlah jika yeoja ini terpana.

Jongin kembali memenjarakan tubuh Kyungsoo, "Aku menginginkanmu, Kyung..." bisik Jongin lalu mengecup Mata kanan Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo membalas tersenyum meyakinkan, "Aku bahkan lebih menginginkanmu Jongin-sshi..."

Sebuah senyuman terukir manis dibibir Jongin, namja itu sangat senang mendengar embel-embel 'sshi' dari Kyungsoo, itu sama saja dengan artinya Yeoja ini telah mendapatkan kesadarannya penuh. Sejak awal Jongin memang sudah menyadari itu, maka dari itu Jongin berani bertindak sejauh ini. Setidaknya Jongin tau, Kyungsoo **asli** yang disukainya benar-benar sama-sama menginginkan ini.

Ya, sebenarnya Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo sejak masa mereka SMA. Ia sangat suka dengan embel-embel sshi yang tak pernah ketinggalan menggambarkan betapa sopannya yeoja ini. Dan setelah Jongin mengambil Kuliah di luar negeri, pulang setelah empat tahun berlalu dan Ia sudah banyak memacari perempuan cantik disana, Jongin pulang ke Korea, bekerja disalah satu perusahaan yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya orang yang masih memanggilnya "Jongin-sshi" dengan tatapan imutnya bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal cukup dekat. Jongin paling mengingat yeoja itu diantara semua teman-temannya. Hingga dalam sekali pertemuan mereka, saat Kyungsoo menyalaminya sambil tersenyum bahagia, Jongin langsung jatuh cinta. Ia yakin kalau dirinya jatuh cinta pada yeoja bermarga Do ini dengan begitu mudahnya. Mungkin itu karena perasaan sukanya dulu yang masih tertinggal besar, sehingga saat Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sebagai sosok yang sopan dan _smart _dengan pakaian kerjanya, ia langsung jatuh hati.

Tapi jangan tanya kenapa Jongin belum juga mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Salahkanlah Kyungsoo yang selalu saja menunduk dan terlihat menghindar jika Jongin dekati. Beberapa orang mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo menyukainya, tapi Ia ragu... Ia lebih melihat Kyungsoo yang bersikap tidak nyaman padanya. Itulah sebabnya tadi Ia lebih memilih mengobrol bersama Zitao, namja ini hanya tidak mau merusak pesta yang seharusnya Kyungsoo nikmati.

Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan saat Jongin mengerjai dadanya, meremasnya kuat dibagian kiri, sedangkan bibir kissablenya bergerilya mengerjai payudara kanannya dengan lihai. Mengulum nipple dan menyedotnya bak bayi kelaparan.

"Yahhh... disituhhh, eunghhh..." Kyungsoo menekan-nekan kepala Jongin agar mengerjainya lebih dalam, yeoja itu memejamkan matanya nikmat, dengan nakal Kyungsoo menaikkan pinggulnya dan menggesekkan kewanitaannya pada kejantanan Jongin dengan tidak sabar, bermaksud menggoda.

Jongin yang merasakan itu melenguh tiba-tiba, Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah Kyungsoo yang kini memasang wajah _horny. _Namja itu memberikan tatapan meyakinkan pada Kyungsoo, dan dibalas tatapan pasrah khas Do Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin tersenyum.

Namja itu segera melancarkan kecupannya diseluruh wajah Kyungsoo, menyapunya dengan saliva panas ke seluruh tubuh dewi itu. Bibir Jongin menjamah seluruhnya, leher, dada, perut, dan bahkan bibir itu tak ragu untuk mencium bibir kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Eumnnheummm... Jonghh.."

"Hmennmm.."

Setelah selesai, Jongin membuka paha Kyungsoo selebar mungkin, Kyungsoo memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin mengocok kejantanan besarnya dengan perasaan berdebar, Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat Jongin mengarahkan benda panjang itu ke liangnya dengan gagah.

Jongin yang tahu keresahan Kyungsoo segera membungkuk, memberi ciuman panjang yang lembut dan nyaman, Ia lalu merapikan rambut Kyungsoo dan menatapnya meyakinkan, "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut," bisiknya pelan dan Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Jongin meraih tangan mungil itu agar memegang bahunya, "Kau boleh menggingit atau mencakarnya jika merasa kesakitan... Aku tahu kau masih virgin, jadi pasti akan sakit." Ucapan dengan kalimat yang sedikit menggoda membuat Kyungsoo mau-tak mau tersenyum dan menjadi lebih rileks.

Jongin mulai mendekatkan kejantanannya lalu berbisik, "Menjeritlah dan desahkan namaku, Kyung..."

_Jleb. _

"Jongiiiinaaahk!"

Kejantanan besar itu berhasil masuk setengah, Jongin menghentikannya saat melihat Kyungsoo mengeluarakn air mata, Ia menghujani wajah Kyungsoo dengan kecupan menenangkan. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan.

_Jleb._

"AKH!"

Kejantanan Jongin telah berhasil memasuki milik Kyungsoo dengan sempurna, yeoja itu meringis kesakitan dan kembali mengeluarkan air mata, darah keperawanan milik Kyungsoo mengalir dari penyatuan mereka. Jongin yang melihat itu menjadi merasa bersalah dan segera membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tidak uhh, kumohon teruskan Jongin-sshi..." balas Kyungsoo lirih, Ia mengusap rambut Jongin yang terbenam didadanya. "Aku menginginkan ini dari dulu..."

Segera saja kepala itu menengadah dan menatap Kyungsoo berbinar, "Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan, "Jadi mulai bergeraklah..." Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin dan kembali menautkan pandangan mereka, "Bergeraklah semaumu... Jangan ditahan. Jangan berpikir kalau aku tidak menginginkan ini, mulailah dengan... liar."

Jongin serasa baru saja mendapat lampu hijau, Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya agar kejantanannya keluar-masuk dari liang hangat Kyungsoo. Jongin melakukannya dalam tempo sedang, namja itu mendongkakkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa liang Kyungsoo memanglah nikmat.

"Heuh... Kauhh semphit Kyunghhh..."

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mencakar bahu Jongin karena rasa sakit itu kini berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang susah untuk digambarkan. Suara kecipak becek mulai terdengar akibat cairan Kyungsoo yang melumer duluan, seolah melumasi batang panjang yang bekerja agar meng-_in-out _lebih cepat.

"Ahhhmm, jonghiinn... ohhh morehh..disitu, akha!"

Jongin menggenjot liang itu dengan lebih beringas, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo dibawahnya bergoncang seirama, payudaranya bergoyang menggoda, membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk meremasnya. Memilin dan mencubiti puting yang mengeras itu dengan bernafsu, membuat Kyungsoo menjerit-jerit kesetanan.

"Eughh, Kyung akuhhh oh, kauhkauhh.." Jongin mulai meracau tak jelas karena Jongin merasa klimaksnya semakin dekat, Ia segera mempercepat tempo genjotannya dan...

"JONGIIINNNAAHHHKK!"

"KYUNGSOOHH!"

_Croott!_

Cairan hangat itu akhirnya melumer ke dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat menyeka keringat Kyungsoo dengan nafas memburu, Ia meraup bibir terbuka Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya intim, Menyedot bibir bawahnya dengan keras membuat Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan. Bibirnya makin membengkak sekarang.

"Hhheuh, apahh kau dalam masa subur hm?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah atas pertanyaan Jongin, "Aku selalu memimpikanmu seperti ini denganku," Jongin tersenyum dan langsung membalikkan tubuh sintal Kyungsoo agar berbalik menungging. Kyungsoo melotot kaget,

"KIM JONGIN!" Kyungsoo hendak protes tapi,

_Jleb!_

"AKH!"

Terlambat. Junior gagah itu sudah kembali memasukkinya dan memberinya kenikmatan untuk meminta lebih. Jongin tersenyum nakal saat mandapati Kyungsoo yang tak lagi protes kini malah menggigiti bibir bawahnya seksi.

Jongin mulai menggenjot lagi dengan hentakkan yang kuat, Ia melakukannya dengan cepat, menciumi punggung halus Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan bercak keunguan disana.

"Akhakhh... mmorehh Jonginnoh ya Tuhaannnn!" Kyungsoo meracau nikmat dan menegadahkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, apalagi ketika tangan Jongin mengocok payudaranya dengan kasar.

Kejantanan itu terus menusuk liang Kyungsoo dengan giat, memperdengarkan suara kecipak dari penyatuan kasar mereka, Jongin benar-benar merasakan nikmat yang... oh Ya Tuhan... Lubang ini begitu sempit dan panas! Haruskah Jongin menjelaskannya lebih dari itu?

"Kyunghhh... akuhh... AKH!"

_JLEB. JLEB. JLEB._

"Jonghhiinn, oohhkk..."

"..ohhhuhh..., bersamahh chagy..."

_Crottt! Croott_!

Sperma panas Jongin menembak liang Kyungsoo dengan serentak. Keduanya terengah-engah, keringat membanjiri tubuh mereka yang menyatu. Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke kasur dan melepaskan penyatuan mereka, lalu segera memangut bibir Kyungsoo beberapa detik. Tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya Ia ikut ambruk ke samping kanan yeoja itu.

Benar-benar melelahkan.

Jongin lalu membawa Kyungsoo kepelukannya, mereka sama-sama terdiam dan tersenyum bahagia untuk beberapa saat.

Jongin menghujani kening Kyungsoo dengan kecupan penuh kasih sayang, "Terimakasih..."

Kyungsoo hanya mampu mengangguk akibat kelelahan. Dapat sama-sama mereka rasakan debaran jantung pasangannya, dan itulah yang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertahan untuk tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Kyungsoo..." Jongin mengusap surai itu sayang, Kyungsoo menegang gugup seketika, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia terlalu pusing dengan semua ini.

Semuanya terjadi bagaikan mimpi. Kim Jongin yang bertahun-tahun Ia cintai, dan Kyungsoo inginkan kini berada disampingnya, memeluknya dengan intim, bertelanjang bersamanya diatas ranjang yang sama, menyetubuhinya dan mengambil keperawanannya yang suci. Semuanya benar-benar terlalu tabu bagi Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang menyadari pergerakan gugup Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, "Kyung, aku ingin jujur padamu. Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu dari dari dulu, bahkan mencintaimu. Aku tak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, karena setiap aku mendekatimu kau selalu menghindar. Aku pikir kau tidak nyaman padaku. Jadi, mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo..."

Hening. Kyungsoo mematung mendengar semua penuturan Jongin, tak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi, terlalu sibuk berpikir apakah ini mimpi atau bukan, terlalu bingung membedakan manakah kenyataan, terlalu gugup untuk membalas kata-kata Jongin yang terdengar terlalu rumit.

Jongin sangat tahu perasaan Kyungsoo saat itu, dan dia mengerti. Ia hendak mengeluarkan kalimat menenangkan untuk Kyungsoo agar percaya padanya, tapi itu hanya menjadi sebatas niatan ketika tak lama kemudian sebuah senyuman jahil muncul. Menghentikannya untuk melakukan itu.

"Ahya, maafkan aku... Harusnya aku tidak menjadi pecundang dengan mengatakan semuanya saat kau mabuk. Tapi... tapi... aku benar benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa jika kau dalam keadan sadar. Jadi, semoga saja saat kau sadar, kau akan melupakan semua ini agar tidak membuatmu menjauh dariku." Jongin mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo mengakhiri kalimatnya yang panjang.

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Jongin, Ia membulatkan matanya sebulat mungkin(?). APA? Yang benar saja, ini semua adalah hal yang sangat Kyungsoo impikan dan apa Jongin bilang? Berharap Ia melupakannya?

"ANDWE!"

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan membebaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin dengan cepat, menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tegas, Jongin dengan polos (sok) memasang wajah terkejut atas respon dari Kyungsoo.

"Aniya, aku tidak mabuk!" Serunya lagi dengan tegas, Jongin yang melihat wajah serius itu tak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama. Namja itu tertawa begitu lepas dengan bahagia.

"Hahaha,"

Kyungsoo merengut bingung. Tapi kebingungannya sirna seketika ketika otak cerdasnya dengan cepat mengolah apa yang terjadi. Ia melotot menyadari itu, "Ka-kau! Ka-kau telah menipuku!"

Kyungsoo cemberut dengan marah, tentu saja. Ia baru saja dijebak! Tapi kemarahannya memudar saat dirasanya hawa begitu dingin menerpa tubuhnya dan... OW ya ampun, Kyungsoo baru saja lupa kalau Ia sedang telanjang. Hahaha.

Kyungsoo segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan. Gibi-gini dia masih punya malu, meski mereka sudah saling menyentuh tadi, tapi tetap saja... Dia telanjang dihadapan Jongin dalam keadaan sadar! Dan Jongin mengetahui fakta itu.

Yeoja itu hanya bergeming ditempat sambil mencoba menutupi tubuhnya dan mulai menarik selimut yang nasih terlipat, dia cukup punya malu untuk kembali berbaring di tubuh hangat itu. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat tubuhnya tertarik dengan keras hingga Ia kembali terbaring dengan Jongin diatasnya.

Namja itu tersenyun kalem, Ia memainkan anak rambut yang menyebar menutupi wajah cantik nona Do itu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam sambil saling mengagumi wajah dihadapannya. Hingga saat suara bass milik Jongin memecah keheningan itu,

"Aku memang menipumu tadi," Jongin mengelus pipi gembil yang merona itu dengan penuh perasaan, "...tapi soal aku mencintaimu... Itu sungguhan." Bisik Jongin dan kembali mengukir senyuman.

Kyungsoo terdiam, mencoba menetralkan dentuman jantungnya yang kurang ajar, menajamkan pendengarannya dan mencoba mengingat moment ini sebisa mungkin. Pokoknya Kyungsoo sangat sibuk, hingga yeoja ini merasa perutnya diisi oleh puluhan kupu-kupu sampai membuatnya mual dan ingin meledak.

"Kau percayakan?" Jongin menatap dalam sepasang iris bening itu. Wajahnya bersemu samar, Jongin juga gugup loh!

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Jongin tersenyum sangat lebar setelahnya, Ia lalu dengan jujur menunjuk dada Kyungsoo yang ditutupi oleh sang empu, "Jangan menutupnya seperti itu. Kau tahu?" Jongin meraih tangan yang menutupi benda indah itu perlahan, menatap gundukkan kesukaannya itu dengan tatapan penuh minat, "Kau membuat adikku bangun lagi, karena itu terlihat seperti kau sedang menggodaku..." Jongin nyengir, dan Kyungsoo melotot.

"JONGIN-SSHI!"

"Oppa, panggil aku oppa ya chagy..."

_**Jleb**__!_

"AKH! KIM JONGIIIN! HAHH!"

"Eughhh.. oppah sayang. Panggil aku seperti itu..."

"Kyaaah!"

.

.

END

.

**88**

**.**

**Bacotan Author : **Holaaa chingudeul, adet kwon disini ^^)/ sebenernya nggak akan banyak² ngomongsih, hehe... cuma mo bilang... INI FF DEBUT RATED M SAYAAA. Omegot. Demi apa ini ancur bgt pasti T.T berbekal pernah baca beberapa fict NC dan saya memberanikan buat kemudian, oh... jadilah seperti ini _

argt. Pokoknya direview aja ya... mohon masukannya, dan please... jangan jd sider ^^ hargai kami please dengan review kalian. Itu berarti banyak loh buat sy. Bahkan cuma sekedar kata **keep writting **yang kalian kasih itu dampaknya besar sekali, rasanya beneran jd gatel pengen ngetik gitu xD ajaib ya?

Curhat dikit sihya, gini... sbenernya sider itu salah satu alasan terbesar saya yang jd males bgt update. Jujur aja, kadang ngeselin gitu... viewer ampe ribuan orang gitu yang ninggalin jejak cuma sebanyak jari²nya Minseok/?. Kan gak asik -_- sampe sempet bimbang untuk pindah ke wordpress jugasih saya. Hem, yaudahdeh...

Dan Yg nunggu ff sebelum²nya sabar ya *GeEr*... sesabar saya kepada sider^^ waks :v

Dan oya, untuk ff rated M kemaren itu punyanya kakak sepupu saya loh. Pennamenya Do Chanhee, yang nama aslinya itu kak Evi ^^. Dia adalah salah satu tokoh/? Terbesar saya dalam membuat ff rated M. Saya diajarin dia loh kkk xD

Udahdeh, intinya... Review please~~~ and HAPPY NEW YEAR buat semuanya. Semoga tahun 2014 kita positif semua yahh... terutama buat yang UN kek saya^^-

Yehet,

XOXO -Adet Kwon-

...020114.

**REVIEW :***


End file.
